Says the Demon
by Nerdwithoutadate
Summary: On a trip to London gone awry, Ciel and Sebastian stay in a hotel till the weather becomes safe once more for travel. Ciel questions his sanity, the hotel soup sucks, inventions that aren't in the 19th century exist, and Sebastian has a case of jealousy.


**I've tried making an entrance to fanfiction a while ago and let's just say it didn't work.**

 **This story is inspired by a book named Hotel Ruby by Suzanne Young. This story is gonna be like three chapters long. It's not gonna be my best piece, but this story is just to get the writing muscles flowing and getting my ass away from netflix.**

 **And just so you're not caugt off guard, there will be gay (I.e. yaoi). Since I literaly not survie without the gay, I share my gay with chu. *offers the gay to you***

 **This story will probably suck ass but I do hope you enjoy. And please review and tell me your honest thoughts because I do read those. Please also leave some constructive critism. Because I obviously still have lots to improve upon.**

* * *

The rain hit the carriage's roof hard. Ciel thumbed through the pages off his book, barely even skimming through the paragraphs. He had already finished it and he hadn't brought any other books to read. Which was a mistake on his part. When they had left for the trip, the skies had been cloudless and bright blue. An hour into the ride, they had turned black and filled with gray clouds. Ciel silently cursed Sebastian for not knowing, but didnt mention it aloud.

"Sebastian," Ciel said, shutting the book.

"Yes, young master?" Sebastian replied. He turned away from the window and gave CIel his attention.

"When will we be arriving at the hotel?" Ciel asked, leaning back into the cushioned seat.

Sebastian pulled out his pocket watch and flicked it open. "A quarter to six," he returned the watch to the inside of his jacket, "We will arrive at around half past six."

Ciel groaned and sank down in his seat. He snapped his book shut and tossed it down beside him. "Can't you just whisk us there so we get there faster? Or better yet just to London?" Ciel complained.

"If I could, I would have already done so, my lord," Sebastian replied. He wiped the cover off with the end of his sleeve.

Ciel groaned again and peeked through the window. In the distance he could see a bright square of light. He sat up in his seat and drew the curtain back. Ciel leaned in closer and squinted. It was the only building in sight.

"It seems that the hotel was closer than I thought," Sebastian commented,

Ciel turned towards his butler and frowned. "That can't be the hotel."

"It is indeed," Sebastian replied.

"It's in the middle of bloody nowhere."

Sebastian gave a small shrug. "It's quite a distance from here, but there is a main road up west of here."

Ciel watched as the square of light slowly came closer, the details of the building becoming more and more clearer. The carriage slowly came to a halt as it rode up to the front entrance. He could know see that the building was three stories tall. Sebastian produced an umbrella from underneath his seat. As he opened the door, he clicked the umbrella open.

Above the front door was a sign with 'The Hotel Emerald carved into it. The letters were in cursive and written in light green paint, the green heavily contrasting the brown background. The door greeter hurriedly rushed them inside.

When Ciel stepped inside the building, a wave of anxiety washed over him. He didn't usually get anxiety. And by usually he meant it was rare. He pulled his coat closer to him in a vain attempt to fight off the feelings. It had to because he was exhausted.

"That's quite a storm you got yourselves into," The door greeter joked, taking the umbrella from Sebastian. His name tag read Richard S.

"Yes it is, uh Richard," Sebastian replied, reading the door greeter's name sewn into his jacket.

The lobby's wallpaper was dark green, with brown lace swirls woven in. The flooring was a dusty brown color. On the ceiling was a grand chandelier sparkling the hotel's signature colors: green and brown. The candles inside flickered, casting shadows against the floors and walls. There are a cluster of women surronding the check in desk, their fans held out in front of their mouths, giggling and flirting with the employee stationed there. Ciel felt a hand on his shoulder and jumped back.

"Sebastian," Ciel scowled. Sebastian's head jerked up. He was still talking to the door greeter. Ciel frowned and waved him away. He dusted off both of his shoulders with his hands. He could have sworn that someone had put their hand on his shoulder. Ciel shook his shoulders, as if shaking off a bad memory.

Sebastian finished talking with the door greeter and walked over to Ciel. "Richard said that the rain would only get more violent and that it would rain a few more days."

"Richard?" Ciel asked. "When did you get on first name basis with the door greeter?" Ciel noticed that there was a certain glow about Sebastian. Maybe he just hadn't noticed it before. But he seemed happier.

"He is a good man," Sebastian replied.

"Says the demon," Ciel muttered.

The both of them walked up to the front desk. The women from before were gone. "Hello, Henry ," Sebastian said, "I would like to rent a room for tonight."

Ciel felt a breath against the back of his neck. He spun around and saw that no one was behind him. There was nobody else in the lobby. Ciel returned back to Sebastian's side, his eyes scanning the room.

"A queen or two twins?" 'Henry' asked.

"A queen," Ciel replied, looking up at the man. He could've sworn that the man had brown hair, instead of red. Sebastian gave him a look and Ciel shook his head.

Henry chuckled and unhooked a key from the wall. "Don't wanna be away from dad, huh?" the receptionist joked. A shiver ran down Ciel's spine and he shook his head. The receptionist laughed again. "Your room will be on the first floor and your room number is three. Just take the hall right there and it'll be on the left. Both of your luggage will be delivered to your rooms. Enjoy your stay at the Hotel Emerald."

Sebastian took the room key and exchanged a good bye with Henry. Ciel was surprised Sebastian didn't make plans for him to go out for lunch with Henry. He walked in step with Sebastian towards the hallway. It was hard to keep up with his long strides but he did it nevertheless.

Inside the hallway, the carpet turned to wood. The walls were deep navy blue and paintings covered the walls. The paintings had gold and bronze frames. One painting was that of a girl. Her head was to the side, her blonde hair tied off into two ponytails on both side of her heads. She was being held up by a noose around her neck. Her eyes were bruised and blood shot; her mouth opened in a scream. Her green eyes seemed to glow bright in the dark.

The painting beside it showed a boy that might as well been the girl's brother. His arms were stretched out, rope twining the entire span of his arms. His eyes were bruised and it looked like he hadn't slept in days. Blood was pouring out of his broken rose, running down his cheek and then hitting the gray floor. The boy's green eyes were drilling into him. Ciel's heart began to race; his blood ran cold.

The paintings were so realistic. He reached his hand out and touched the canvas. The paintings had no brush strokes. He felt like he could reach inside the paintings and pull them both out. They made his rare anxiety ten times worse. His air ways seemed to be closing up. He forced himself to cough, to clear his lungs, and make conscious deep breaths.

Ciel felt a pair of hands on his shoulders. "Young master?" Sebastian asked, obviously concerned. Ciel retracted his hand and waved Sebastian away.

"I'm fine," Ciel said and continued walking down the hallway.

"Okay then," Sebastian said. Ciel could tell there was suspiscion in his tone, but he chose to ignore him. Ciel and Sebastian stopped in front of a door with a large three carved in at the top.

Sebastian walked past him and entered the key into the lock. He stepped aside and motioned for Ciel to enter the room. Ciel eyed Sebastian as he walked into the room.

The wallpaper was a deep green and the flooring was light brown. A large bed sat in the middle of the room. Beside the bed on both sides were nightstands. Each had a candle and a box of matches sitting on top. On the wall next to the bed was a dresser with a book sitting on top. Off to the side was a door, a bathroom Ciel reasoned. Across from the bed was a sitting chair and an unlit fireplace.

Their luggage had been placed on the bed; he noticed that his suitcases had been wiped down. Ciel sat down on the edge of the bed and shrugged his coat off, tossing it on the bed besde him. Sebastian too shrugged off his coat and instead hung it on the hanging rack by the door.

"It felt like someone was watching me," Ciel said, tracing a pattern on the quilt. "Did you too ge the feeling?"

Sebastian stopped what he was doing and looked at over Ciel. "I did not feel any other presences in that room," Sebastian said. "But I do admit there is a... strange atmosphere."

"What do you mean by strange," Ciel asked. His heart was beating strangely fast.

"I'm not sure how to describe it," he said. "It just feels odd. Should we find another place to stay?"

Ciel shook his head. "It's too late, might as well tough it out."

A silence elasped between the two. The only noise in the room was Ciel's breathing. After a moment, Sebastian was taking his sweet time, he exhaled and fell backwards onto the bed. His body felt sore and rigid. He realized he needed a bath. He must stink.

Ciel watched as Sebastian finished unpacking his luggage. When he was finished, he picked up Ciel's discarded coat and hung it on the hanging rack, next to his . "For dinner, we will be going to the hotel's restaurant. But for now, let's get you out of those wet clothes."

Ciel gave a curt nod and sat up. Now that food had been mentioned, Ciel realized that he was starving. Sebastian set a fresh outfit on the bed beside him. Sebastian begun undressing him and Ciel noticed that Sebastian's hands seemed to linger for a second. But Ciel brushed the thought away.

When he was finished, Sebastian took Ciel's old clothes and set them on top of the dresser. He took out his pocket watch to check the time. "And we'll be just on time for dinner." Sebastian went ahead of Ciel and opened the door. When they were both outside, Sebastian locked the door.

"I want to hold onto the key," Ciel said, holding out his hand. Sebastian nodded and placed the key in Ciel's hands. Ciel put the key in his trouser pocket, obviously satisfied. If anything happened, Ciel wanted to have access to the room. Sebastian was a demon, he only needed to key for appearances. No locked door was gonna stop him.

Ciel and Sebastian started walking down the hall. Ciel walked behind Sebastian, his hand curled around the key. He looked at the other paintings as they walked.

One was a mom holding a baby to her breast, her face streaked with red and brown. Another pictured a man on his knees, cuts and knicks covering his entire body. His hair was matted and drenched in red.

#

When they entered the lobby, a chill swept over his entire body. "I should've brought my coat," he cursed. "I don't remember it being this cold before."

"I can go get your coat for you if you are that cold," Sebastian offered, turning back to the hallway. "It'll only take I second. Just wait right here." Ciel's breath hitched and he tackled Sebastian.

He didn't want to be left alone in this place.

"While we're in this hotel," Ciel said, "don't ever leave my line of sight." He tilted his head up and met Sebastian's eyes. Sebastian's hads gripped his sides tightly. "That's an order."

Sebastian grinned, "Yes, my lord."

#

The restaurant reminded Ciel of cafe. The tables were all scattered. There seemed to be no waiters so Ciel picked a table over by the windows. Across the room was a sign that said 'ORDER HERE' then an arrow pointing towards a counter where an employee stood.

"Go get some food and I'll sit here," Ciel said, pointing to the table.

"But you said not to leave you alone," Sebastian replied as Ciel sat down.

"I said to stay in my line of sight," Ciel said, propping his elbows up onto the table. "I'm hungry go get some food." He tried not to let it show, but he was bone tired. It was as if this pace was stealing his energy. Though Ciel knew that wasn't the case, exhaustion was, he wouldn't hesitiate to believe it if he was told it was true.

After a moment of hesitation, Sebastian nodded and headed off. Outside it was still pouring outside. Ciel smeared away some of the condescation with his hand, only to be met with pitch blackness. He had calmed down from his episode from earlier.

Ciel had concured that his lack of sleep and eating must be the cause of the the weird feelings in his chest. Though these reasons did calm him down a bit, they didn't make the feelings go away. All he wanted do was eat and then curl up into a ball and fall asleep.

"Hello there."

Ciel's heart dropped down to his knees.

He turned, like he that he hadn't been bothered, and saw a boy leaning on top of the table. The boy raked his hand through his golden hair and winked.

"And you are?" Ciel asked, annoyed. He forced the fear away from his voice. Hopefully.

The boy tilted his head back and chuckled. "Name's Alois," Alois said, winking at Ciel.

"I'm guessing you're the hotel prositute?" Ciel said, trying to see if Sebastian was coming. Preferably with a big plate of food. God, he was hungry. Ciel saw him standly in line.

Alois tisked and jumped up onto the tabe. "And he's sassy," Alois said, his eyes flashing.

Ciel hoped badly that Sebastian would hurry up. Maybe he would bring dessert. If he didn't, Ciel would send him back to get dessert.

"How long do you plan on staying?" Alois asked, playing with the end of the table cloth.

Ciel felt relieved when he saw Sebastian returning . Alois followed Ciel's line of vision and slid off of the table. When Sebastian got to the table, he had a smile that didn't reach his eyes. Setting the food down, he turned towards the blond.

"And you are..?" Sebastian asked, his voice like a knife's edge.

Sharp and ready to cut.

"Alois Trancy the third," Alois said, doing a dramatic bow. "And before you say anything," Alois said to Ciel, pulling an envelope from his inner jacket pocket, "I must give this to you." With a flourish, he extended the envelope towards him.

Before Ciel could even think to take the envelope, Sebastian ripped it from his hands. "Thank you, Mister Trancy," Sebastian gritted out, "but could you excuse us for we will be eating dinner now."

Alois frowned but shrugged. "I hope to see you there," Alois said, winking again at Ciel, before he skipped off and disappeared.

#

Sebastian is jealous, Ciel realized as he swallowed a spoonful of soup.

When Alois had left, Sebastian had told what he had ordered for him (chicken something-in-french soup, a glass of water with a lemon, and two small cookies for dessert) and sat down in the chair across from him. The meal was lame compared to what he normally ate but Ciel didn't complain. For once he shut up and just ate the food.

Sebastian watched him as he ate, his arms unceremoniously folded across his chest. The envelope tucked between his index and middle ate his food quickly, wanting the hot soup to wash away the sinking feeling in his chest.

When he was finished, he wiped his mouth on his napkin and extended his hand out. "Give me the envelope," he demanded. Sebastian warily complied and handed it over.

Written across the front was 'cute boy'. He ripped it open and tossed the empty envelope onto the table. Though the envelope was plain paper, the card inside felt like velvet.

"Dear Guest," Ciel read aloud, "you are invited to the twenty fifth aniversary on the hotel party. It will be held in the ballroom, tomorrow starting at six thirty. Fancy attire required." Ciel tsked and set the card down on the table. The card had made his skin itch and wanted him to boil his hands in order to clean them. "Should we make an appearance?"

"It will be most likely unfit to travel tomorrow, which puts things terribly off schedule," Sebastian said. He picked up the card and envelope and slid the card back in. Sebastian raised an eyebrow at him and sighed. "It is completely up to you to choose."

#

When they got back to their room, Ciel desperatly wanted a bath. Sebastian lit both of the candles on both nightstands. Ciel sat down on the bed and sunk down into the mattress.

"The bathtub has hot running water," Sebastian said, pouring the bath salts into the tub. Ciel nodded. He couldn't say that he felt any better.

After what seemed an enternity, Sebastian exited the bathroom, a towel drapped over his arm. "The bath is ready."

Ciel entered the bathroom and sat down on the toilet lid. The size of the room was nothing compared to his back home but Ciel pushed that thought down. The bathroom contained a bathtub, a toilet, and a sink with a mirror above. On the side of the sink was a small tray filled with bathroom necessities. There was a bar of soap, a little jar named hair soap, and a package of bath salts. Next to the tray was a candle illuminating the room. On top of the toilet sat a stack of towels.

Sebastian began slowly undressing him, as if savoring the moment. Ciel's heart begun to race. Sebastian made no idication that he heard it, or felt it. But Ciel knew that meant nothing. Sebastian set Ciel's clothes aside on the counter and helped him into the bath. Ciel sunk happily into the tub, the water coming up to his nose. Sebastian exited the room, Ciel's old clothes in hand, and returned back with his sleeping shirt.

He set the shirt down on the counter. "Tell me when you are ready to get out," Sebastian said, his hand on the handle.

"Okay," Ciel replied. Ciel watched as Sebastian exited the bathroom; he left the door a cracked.

Ciel sat in the tub until the water went ice cold. He wanted out of this hotel. The second the rain cleared up, he was out. He slumped in the tub, his head resting on the back. The ache in his muscles desolved and he felt physically better. His heart wasn't racing anymore, but his stomach was now full of butterflies.

The candle casted shadows all along the room. Ciel watched as the flame flickered. When he couldn't bare the cold anymore, he sat up in the tub. "Sebastian," he called out. "I'm done."

Before he could even finish his sentence, the door swung open and Sebastian stepped inside. Ciel stood up and Sebastian wrapped a towel around him. Without a word exchanged between them, Sebastian toweled Ciel off and dressed him in his night shirt.

Ciel slipped underneath the covers and he felt like he wass gonna pass out at any second. Sebastian stood at the end of the bed, holding the candle from the bathroom in his hand. "Stay in this room, Sebastian," Ciel said. His eyelids were pulling themselves shut.

Sebastian nodded. "As you wish, my lord," Sebastian said, snuffing out the candle, casting the entire room in darkness.

* * *

 **I was hoping to get this story finished and then publiish it but I just want that dolla dolla. *does paper money motion*** **It's officially one in the morning. See coffee and me don't mix well.**

 **Hotel Emerald = Hotel Ruby.**

 ***mind blown***

 **Feel free to PM by the way. I don't bite. You can tell me how much my story sucks and we can become friends. (not)**

 **Until next chapter~**

 **P.S. Fun fact! Did you know that keyboards that are in french don't have these symbols: { },[ ], and ~.**

 **You don't know how much you miss them (that is a lie, you will always miss them) until you dont have something.**


End file.
